Ty jesteś moim narkotykiem
by Neilameane
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Sherlock znowu jest zajęty jednym ze swoich eksperymentów, John znowu jest na niego wkurzony. A kiedy odkrywa, że bez jego wiedzy został bezpośrednio zaangażowany w doświadczenie, szuka sposobu by się zemścić.
1. Chapter 1

Tłumaczenie opowiadania „The drug in me is you"

Autor: Ashley Holmes

Oryginał: efpfanfic viewstory . php ? sid = 2 469450

Pozwolenie na tłumaczenie: Jest.

Tłumacz: Neilameane

**Uwagi od autorki:** To opowiadanie praktycznie samo się rozwinęło wokół sceny początkowej, która przyszła mi do głowy.

Zostałaby jedynie jedną z wielu scenek w mojej głowie, które od czasu do czasu „widzę" miedzy tymi dwoma, gdyby nie jedna osoba, która mnie namówiła, żeby ja opisać (_zatem dzięki Silvia, wina – lub zasługa? – jest cała twoja!"_)

Oryginalne postaci należą do Sir Doyle'a, obecne wersje do panów Gatiss'a i Moffat'a.

Od tłumacza: dopiero zaczynam się bawić z tłumaczeniami, więc jakiekolwiek uwagi będą mile widziane. Enjoy!

* * *

**Klasyfikacja rozdziału**: Zielony niczym wiosenna łąka (czyli K - T, włoska strona ma inny system klasyfikacji (przyp. tłum.))

* * *

John postawił kubek herbaty na stoliku, po czym głęboko wzdychając opadł na swój fotel. Był wykończony. W ostatnich dwóch dniach, po dotrzymywaniu Sherlockowi kroku w czasie jednej ze spraw, poświęcał się przemeblowywaniu mieszkania. Nawet on nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego dopiero po jakimś czasie tknęło go, by nabyć nowe meble i urządzić swój pokój, ale z jakiegoś powodu właśnie tak spędził wieczór. O tej godzinie pragnął już jedynie zrelaksować się kubkiem herbaty i może książką, więc osunął się niżej w fotelu i rozciągnął na miękkim oparciu. Zamknął oczy bezwiednie nasłuchując dźwięków, których źródłem był jego współlokator pracujący nad czymś dla niego nieznanym. Słyszał jak czymś pobrzękuje, po czym w mieszkaniu zapanowała nienaturalna cisza i John łudził się, że wreszcie może się nacieszyć spokojem. Spokojem, który nie miał trwać długo.

„John?"

Lekarz odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego w progu kuchni Sherlocka, który przyglądał mu się z uwagą. Podniósł się i wyprostował plecy odwzajemniając spojrzenie. Detektyw zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł do pokoju i siadł naprzeciwko. John obserwował jak pochyla się do przodu, opiera łokcie na kolanach i łączy dłonie na ustach. Jego wygląd wykazywał pewne sprzeczności: nieco opadnięte powieki i lekkie cienie pod oczami wydawały się informować o zmęczeniu ciała, jednakże tęczówki rozpromienione błyskiem zaciekawienia połączonym z koncentracją typową dla momentów, w których Sherlock angażował się w eksperymenty, połyskiwały silnie spod ciemnych rzęs, stanowczo kontrastując z resztą twarzy.

„John, chciałbym o czymś porozmawiać." Celowo użył specjalnie wyćwiczonego tonu, który zawierał nutkę niepewności. Zacisnął wargi robiąc pauzę, w czasie której wpatrywał się w zmarszczki, które pojawiły się między brwiami towarzysza, i rejestrując informacje.

_Przyśpieszone połykanie, szybkie ruchy gałek ocznych, wstrzymywany oddech. Zdziwienie, nerwowość. Czego się spodziewasz John? Nie próbuj zgadywać, i tak się nie domyślisz._

Korzystając z zakłopotania lekarza, bez oczekiwania na odpowiedź, Sherlock kontynuował.

„Potrzebuję twojej współpracy w ramach eksperymentu." Wstając nie dodał żadnych szczegółów. John pozwolił sobie opaść z powrotem na oparcie wypuszczając z płuc powietrze, które wstrzymywał przez parę ostatnich sekund.

„Sherlock, nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, by moja głowa wylądowała w lodówce." Odpowiedział pozwalając, by głowa opadła mu do tyłu i zauważył uśmiech Sherlocka będący odpowiedzią na ironię w jego głosie. Podążał za nim oczami, gdy ten przemieszczał się po pokoju, dostrzegając ledwie zauważalną zmianę na jego twarzy, która nastąpiła pod wpływem myśli. Detektyw zniknął z jego pola widzenia zatrzymując się cicho za jego fotelem. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Johna powoli rozciągając palce w kierunku jego karku.

Przyśpieszone bicie serca, lekkie drżenie. Więc nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda?

„Sherlock, co do-„ reszta zdania utkwiła mu w gardle, gdy Sherlock zaczął wywierać lekki nacisk na jego szyję. Przemieścił palce w kierunku jego podbródka przesuwając nimi leniwie po policzku. John poczuł jak druga ręka ociera się o materiał fotela zbliżając się do jego twarzy i dłoni, która teraz palcem wskazującym muskała jego dolną wargę. Medyk instynktownie rozchylił usta oddychając przez palce detektywa. Starał się zmusić żeby wstać i oddalić się od tego dotyku, ale zdziwienie i niepokój trzymały go nieruchomo w miejscu, a rosnąca konsternacja przesłaniała mu umysł. Co on robił, brał coś? Widział jak druga dłoń zbliża się do jego ust, ale nie zareagował zbyt zajęty próbami zapanowania nad biciem własnego serca i uspakajaniem urywanego oddechu.

W tym momencie Sherlock zatkał mu usta dłonią zastępując nią palce, które dotychczas pieściły wargi, i używając ich teraz do zatkania mu nosa.

„Połknij."Rozkazał, w końcu wsuwając ukrytą tabletkę do ust Johna, który aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia spowodowanego nieoczekiwanym gestem. Sherlock czuł jego protesty, próby wstania i wyswobodzenia się z obecnego położenia, więc tylko wzmocnił uścisk utrzymując go pomiędzy oparciem a swoimi ramionami.

„John, to nie jest niebezpieczne, połknij. To tylko eksperyment…" Przerwały mu zduszone jęki przyjaciela, który starał się odepchnąć jego ramiona. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi trochę zirytowany jego uporem. Jeszcze mocniej zacisnął palce na nosie Johna upewniając się, że nie będzie w stanie oddychać.

„Człowiek potrafi wstrzymać oddech średnio na sto dziesięć sekund, a chciałbym uniknąć nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji, zatem jeśli byś mógł zwyczajnie robić to, co ci mówię…" Zrobił krótką przerwę by zobaczyć, jak jabłko Adama przyjaciela unosi się i opada do pierwotnej pozycji, po czym wycofał obie ręce. John zerwał się na równe nogi i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, mrugając szybko powiekami, podczas gdy jego twarz odzwierciedlała mieszankę wściekłości i oburzenia.

_Źrenice lekko rozszerzone, szczęki zaciśnięte, tętno na szyi się uspakaja. Zabawne, że wiem jak się czuje – oszukany, zmieszany, głupio – kiedy on sam nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy._

„Co to było?" Wybuchnął John zwracając ku Sherlockowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, które wywołało w nim nieoczekiwany żal.

„Nic niebezpiecznego, ja tylko…"

„Sherlock, powiedz mi co właśnie połknąłem." W tej chwili były żołnierz nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać wywodów współlokatora.

„Wytwarzam tabletki."

John pozostał nieruchomy, niezdolny nawet do zamrugania powiekami, niezdecydowany jak zareagować.

„Sprawdzam różne zestawienia ziół i substancji, które mogłyby okazać się interesujące, a potem obserwuję jak różne organizmy na nie reagują." Detektyw zamilkł pozwalając by minęło kilka sekund. Nie wydawało się jakoby John chciał jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć. Nadal gapił się na niego z wyrazem oszołomienia.

„John, nigdy bym cię nie zmusił do połknięcia czegoś niebezpiecznego, to jest chyba dla ciebie oczywiste, prawda?" Sherlock widział płonące wściekłością oczy współlokatora, którego usta zmieniły się w cienką linię, gdy je zacisnął.

„Musisz zrozumieć, że-"

„Że co?" Przerwał mu doktor robiąc krok do przodu.

„Że jesteś geniuszem, więc normalnym jest dla ciebie wykorzystywanie otaczających cię ludzi jako świnki morskie do swoich przeklętych eksperymentów?" John potrząsnął lekko głowa starając się ściszyć swój głos.

„Naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak absurdalne jest twoje zachowanie?"

„Teraz zdecydowanie przesadzasz." Na twarzy Sherlocka zarysował się uśmiech, podniósł rękę zwracając dłonie w kierunku przyjaciela jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom.

„To tylko próby, zupełnie nieszkodliwe. Trochę wyolbrzymiasz sytuacje z tymi świnkami i eksperymentami, nie wydaje ci się?"

„Nie." Padła oschła odpowiedź. Sherlock prychnął chowając górną wargę pod dolną zanurzony we własnych myślach.

„Żądam żebyś przynajmniej wpierw mnie pytał. Nie mam nic przeciwko pomaganiu tobie, ale naprawdę myślisz, że to był odpowiedni sposób angażowania mnie do współpracy?"

Sherlock pokiwał głową jakby przyznawał mu rację nadal patrząc na nieokreślony punkt na podłodze.

„Z resztą równie dobrze możesz te swoje pigułki stosować na sobie." John już się odwracał, ale na te słowa Sherlock poderwał głowę do góry i powrócił do obserwowania towarzysza.

„Oczywiście, że nie mogę, w innym wypadku właśnie tak bym zrobił." Stwierdził swoim zwyczajnym zarozumiałym tonem.

„Prawdę mówiąc nie miałoby sensu proszenie cię, bo wielce prawdopodobne, że byś odmówił." Odwrócił się kierując w stronę małej kanapy w ich saloniku i usiadł na jej brzegu. John łypał na niego ponuro i bez słowa.

„Dlaczego miałbym odmówić? W końcu powiedziałeś, że to nie są groźne substancje, prawda?"

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, ograniczył się do przytaknięcia głową. John zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku chcąc się dowiedzieć w jakiż to eksperyment został wplątany.

„No więc? Dlaczego nie wypróbowałeś ich sam? Dla jakich to ziół i substancji potrzebna była cała ta szopka?"

Sherlock nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, wstrzymał się chwilę z odpowiedzią przygotowując się na reakcję Johna.

„Afrodyzjaki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwagi od autorki:** A oto i rodzi al drugi! Dzięki tym, którzy przeczytali pierwszy i tym, którzy przeczytają ten.

Jeżeli chcecie mnie powiadomić co o nim myślicie będę niesamowicie wdzięczna! Miłej lektury! (przyp. tłum.: w tym celu odsyłam do oryginału)

**Klasyfikacja rozdziału:** Żółty jak niedojrzały banan. Czyli zielony (?) (przyp. tłum.: K -T)

**Od tłumacza**: (że sobie tak pozwolę :) Dzięki za komentarze i wsparcie =]

* * *

John starał się złapać oddech nie po to, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, w tym momencie było to raczej niemożliwe, ale by nadal oddychać.

„Kombinacja ziół jest absolutnie bezpieczna, myślę jednak, że rozumiesz, dlaczego nie mogłem jej testować na sobie, muszę być skoncentrowany na zbieraniu danych, nie było by to efektywne, gdybym zażył-"

„Afrodyzjaki." Przerwał John kończąc jego wypowiedź za co detektyw uraczył go uśmiechem.

„Dokładnie. A teraz lepiej by było gdybyś usiadł," Sherlock przerwał wstając i biorąc z powrotem do ręki notatnik, który leżał na stole po środku pokoju, „ta mieszanka powinna za chwilę zacząć działać."

„Afrodyzjaki." John powtórzył znowu jakby próbował przypomnieć sobie znaczenie tego słowa.

Sherlock powoli skinął głową.

„Tak, John, afrodyzjaki." John ledwie wychwycił cień niepokoju w głosie detektywa, który się do niego zbliżył i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. „Dobrze się czujesz?" Kontynuował przekrzywiając na bok głowę i pochylając się nad Johnem.

„Kreci ci się w głowie, masz problemy z oddychaniem?" Rozszerzył mu powieki przesuwając je palcem wskazującym i kciukiem sprawdzając rozszerzenie źrenicy. John drgnął w reakcji na dotyk, miał zamglony wzrok co utrudniało precyzyjne określenie konturów jego postaci. Skoncentrował się na jednym punkcie, którym były wargi Sherlocka. Ruszały się oddalając jedna od drugiej by zaraz wrócić i się złączyć, trzepocząc pod wpływem jego słów. John próbował odwrócić wzrok albo przynajmniej słuchać, ale głos detektywa i pytania, które cały czas zadawał, rozpływały się w powietrzu, nie potrafił zrozumieć ich znaczenia. Bez świadomej kontroli nad własnymi myślami podniósł rękę i palcem wskazującym musnął jego dolną wargę. Sherlock natychmiast zamilkł marszcząc czoło i stojąc z półotwartymi ustami.

John wzdrygnął się, dreszcz świadomości przebiegł mu po plecach i wściekły odsunął dłoń.

_O Boże, naprawdę dał mi afrodyzjaki._

Zaciskając pięści odsunął się i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Sherlock przypatrywał mu się mrugając szybko powiekami. Chciał zrobić krok w jego kierunku, ale John podniósł wzrok i wyraz wściekłości, który oświetlał mu twarz zatrzymał detektywa.

„Jak..."

„John, uspokój się-"

„Nie mów mi, żebym się uspokoił!" doktor podniósł ramię wskazując go palcem.

„Jak coś takiego mogło ci w ogóle przyjść do głowy?" Wrzasnął, serce waliło mu w piersi. Czuł chęć by rzucić się na niego i powalić go na podłogę, ale stwierdził, że – o zgrozo – nie do końca wie dlaczego.

„Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak się denerwujesz, to tylko eksperyment. Dwie godziny najwyżej, to nie dużo."

_Żeby mu przyłożyć, zdecydowanie, _orzekł w myślach i rzucił się do przodu.

Sherlock zrobił unik do tyłu. Zaczął kręcić głową, podnosząc ręce do góry jakby sugerował Johnowi by się odsunął.

„Uspokój się." Widział błysk gniewu na twarzy kolegi i starał się mówić do niego tak spokojnie jak tylko potrafił.

„John, mieszanka, między innymi, podnosi twój poziom adrenaliny. I to bardzo. Denerwowanie się i jej jeszcze większy wzrost na prawdę nie są wskazane, inaczej mógłbyś-"

Sherlock nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, gdyż doktor po raz kolejny rzucił się w jego kierunku. Tym razem, kiedy detektyw przesunął się w bok, John się nie zatrzymał. Skoczył na niego i zdołał złapać za kołnierz jego koszuli pociągając ich obu na ziemię. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, podczas której oboje patrzyli sobie wzajemnie w oczy, zaciśnięta pięść stabilnie zwisła w powietrzu. Sherlock bez trudu zauważył, jak oczy Johna na chwilę się obniżyły by znowu spojrzeć na jego usta, i uśmiechnął się prowokując go jeszcze bardziej.

_O, fantastycznie, najpierw mnie faszeruje prochami,a potem ma ubaw oglądając moje zachowanie._

„W porządku, a więc oto moja reakcja!" John zorientował się, że mówi podniesionym głosem dopiero kiedy usłyszał rozbrzmiewające w pokoju odbicie własnych słów połączone z dźwiękiem, który po otrzymaniu ciosu wywołała uderzająca o podłogę głowa Sherlocka. John natychmiast podniósł pięść i przyłożył mu raz jeszcze, drugą ręką trzymając jego gardło by nie mógł się podnieść.

„Mam dość bycia postrzeganym jako świnka morska." Znowu podniósł nad nim zamkniętą dłoń, ale Sherlockowi udało się go odepchnąć, przewrócić na bok i przygnieść do ziemi. Usiadł na nim z kolanami po bokach i podniósł mu ramiona nad głowę stanowczo zaciskając ręce na jego nadgarstkach. John wyraźnie poczuł jak jego serce na chwilę się zatrzymało. Starał się przekonać sam siebie, że to przez zaskoczenie, a nie z powodu narastającego uczucia porządania i ekscytacji.

„John." Głos Sherlocka rozzłościł go jeszcze bardziej niż gdyby go uderzył.

„Zamknij się." Nie zdobył się na nic więcej niż szept. Mimo że dosłownie czuł jak wewnątrz płonie, nie był w stanie stawić czoła Sherlockowi, który w międzyczasie pochylił się nad nim, zablokował mu nadgarstki przedramieniem, a drugą ręką delikatnie dotknął jego policzka.

„John, to niezwykle ważne, żebyś mnie wysłuchał." Przesunął palcami po jego czole teraz mokrym od potu i John zaczął się trząść. Walczył z samym sobą by się opanować, by zachować kontrolę i wydostać się z tej absurdalnej sytuacji, ale przegrywał.

Każdy oddech wymagał niesamowitego wysiłku, z jednej strony z powodu zmęczenia, a z drugiej z powodu ciała detektywa, które znajdowało się tak blisko. Nagle zrozumiał, że dotyk jego palców jest tak frustrujący nie tyle dlatego, że jest niewłaściwy i że nie mógł go powstrzymać, ale dlatego, że chciał więcej. Chciał, żeby te palce przebiegały po całym jego ciele, pieszcząc jego każdy centymetr. Zaczął się wiercić, próbując uwolnić się z uchwytu. Niespodziewanie Sherlock go puścił. Wycofał się, wstał i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Johna, który nadal siedział na podłodze.

„Myślę, że tabletka już zadziałała. Usiądźmy w kuchni, tam będę mógł dokładnie kontrolować reakcje twojego organizmu." Sherlock wydawał się pewien siebie, znowu w równowadze.

John nie mógł go znieść.

Czuł wewnątrz siebie, jak dwie przeciwne sobie strony walczyły między sobą o jego następny ruch. Pragnienie by przyciągnąć go do siebie, poczuć kontakt, wzajemne pocieranie się ich obu ciał było coraz silniejsze, ale równocześnie John nie chciał się poddać. Czuł się bezbronny, wiedział, że w pewnym sensie został odurzony i że był pod wpływem jego głupiego eksperymentu. Chciał pokazać samemu sobie i Sherlockowi, że nie jest taki słaby, że potrafi nad sobą zapanować. Lecz w tej chwili nie był pewien, czy naprawdę jest w stanie. Rytm serca zdawał się w ogóle nie zwalniać, a poziom adrenaliny, który ciągle narastał, powodował, że się poci. Jego wzrok znowu zaczął się rozmywać i kiedy stanął na nogach wydawało mu się, że kolana go nie utrzymają. Zrobił krok w kierunku Sherlocka, pokój dookoła niego zaczął wirować. Niewyraźny głos Sherlocka dotarł do niego jakby z bardzo daleka.

„John, dobrze się czujesz?"

John zlikwidował dzielącą ich przestrzeń, złapał za jego jedwabną koszulę uczepiając się jej jak koła ratunkowego. Nie potrafił już rozróżnić twarzy Sherlocka, prawie całe jego pole widzenia było wypełnione kolorowym migotaniem. Kiedy Sherlock przemówił ledwie go usłyszał, bicie własnego serca rozbrzmiewało mu w uszach.

„Co ty wyprawiasz?"

Właśnie, co on wyprawiał? Co miał zamiar zrobić? Czemu kurczowo trzymał się jego ramion, dlaczego był znowu tak blisko zamiast sobie pójść i zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i wyciszyć? Chciał go znowu zaatakować? Czy może zwyczajnie już nie mógł oprzeć się odruchowi by zanurzyć dłonie w jego włosach, przyciągnąć go do siebie i pocałować, kąsać w szyję, drapać plecy?

Nie miał czasu by sobie odpowiedzieć. To było tak, jakby ktoś postanowił wywrócić całe pomieszczenie do góry nogami: John poczuł jak nogi pod nim ustępują, pozwolił żeby głowa poleciała mu do tyłu i poddał się grawitacji. Jeszcze w połowie świadomy, oczekiwał, że za chwilę usłyszy głuchy dźwięk własnego ciała upadającego na podłogę. Ale tak się nie stało. Coś powstrzymało go przed upadkiem i ostatnią rzeczą jaka usłyszał zanim całkowicie stracił przytomność, był Sherlock wołający jego imię.

* * *

**(Kolejne) Uwagi od autorki:** Następny rozdział będzie ostatnim, mam nadzieję, że zdążę go napisać w tym tygodniu (przyp. tłum.: tłumaczenie będzie gdzieś po świętach, ale w oryginale już jest).

**Z całego serca chce podziękować mojej małej Aurorze.** Kocham cię skarbie i dzięki, że zawsze jesteś dla mnie inspiracją, dzięki za czytanie tego co piszę, dzięki za świetne rady mimo, że nie jest to seria, która śledzisz. Znosisz mnie i mi pomagasz i mogę ci jedynie podziękować.

Do miejmy nadzieję zobaczenia,

_Ashley Holmes._


	3. Chapter 3

**Uwagi od autorki:** Tak oto dotarliśmy do trzeciego rozdziału, alias zakończenia, tego krótkiego i wątpliwego dzieła.

Ukradnę wam tylko chwilę, by wam podziękować _z całego serca. _Stokrotne dzięki za wsparcie, nie spodziewałam się tyle życzliwości, dziękuję tym, którzy wystawili recenzje, tym, którzy oznaczyli opowiadanie w ulubionych/śledzonych/zapisanych, dziękuję wszystkim wam, którzy poświęciliście czas by je przeczytać. Nie spodziewałam się takiego entuzjazmu, dziękuję całym sercem. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział spełni wasze oczekiwania i przepraszam, że został wrzucony dopiero po tygodniu, ale zaczęłam go pisać, czas upływał i wyszedł rozdział dłuższy niż dwa poprzednie razem wzięte. Tak więc, cóż… miłej lektury, napiszcie co o tym myślicie.

**Klasyfikacja rozdziału:** czerwony (M (przyp.tłum.))

**Uwagi od tłumacza:** ja również dziękuję serdecznie za wszelkie komenty, favy i co tylko. Tak mnie to nakręciło, że w końcu udało mi się wyrobić z tłumaczeniem, więc je wrzucam w ramach prezentu wielkanocnego =]

* * *

„Och Sherlocku, naprawdę mogę zostać, to żaden problem!"

„Już pani powiedziałem, sam mogę się nim zająć."

„Ależ mój drogi, to wymaga cierpliwości. Nie mówię, że jej nie masz, ale kiedy ktoś jest osłabiony to wymaga opieki i możesz się zanudzić, a myślę, że-"

„Pani Hudson!"

„Idę!"

John słyszał jak kobieta pośpieszyła w kierunku drzwi i zamknęła je za sobą. Odgłosy jej kroków, jak również krótki odcinek rozmowy, który go obudził, docierały do niego mocno stłumione, jakby oddalone o kilka metrów. Powoli otworzył oczy wzdychając z ulgą, gdyż nie zauważył żadnego mogącego go oślepić światła. Jego pokój był zatopiony w przyjemnym półcieniu, z jednym tylko promieniem padającym zza uchylonych drzwi, który oświetlał przeciwległą ścianę. Pozwolił powiekom znowu opaść i odwrócił głowę kładąc policzek na poduszce. Wziął głęboki oddech.

Zapachy zmiękczacza, wody kolońskiej i szamponu przeplatały się i wypełniały mu nozdrza łącząc się z jeszcze jednym elementem, bardziej specyficznym, a zarazem bardziej znajomym. _Sherlock._

John otworzył szeroko oczy siadając nagle oniemiały. Gwałtowny ruch przyprawił go o zawroty głowy, ale je zignorował. Przesunął wzrok z prawa na lewo i z powrotem w prawo zatrzymując się na meblach. W kącie wyróżniał się ciemny fotel z mahoniu, naprzeciwko okno, na którym wisiały zaciągnięte zasłony przepuszczające poświatę z ulicznych latarni. Rozpięta fioletowa koszula porzucona na krześle obok łóżka. Nie jego łóżka. Jak również nie jego krzesła, koszuli czy fotela. Pod wpływem lekkiego szoku pozwolił sobie opaść na poduszkę gapiąc się w sufit.

_Nie twój sufit, _zauważył głosik w jego głowie.

Starał się przypomnieć sobie popołudniowe wydarzenia. Afrodyzjaki, jego gniew. Nadmiar adrenaliny, przez który zemdlał. A teraz obudził się w pokoju Sherlocka. Przesunął ręką po włosach modląc się w duchu, żeby dwa ostatnie elementy obyły się bez jakichkolwiek następstw. Pamiętałby, prawda? John potrząsnął w ciemności głową odganiając od siebie te myśli i ich absurdalność. Dlaczego cokolwiek miałoby się wydarzyć?

_Na przykład dlatego, że twój współlokator odurzył cię afrodyzjakami._

John uciszył głosik zwracając mu uwagę, że był to tylko jeden z jego zwykłych eksperymentów. Poza tym, Sherlock robił czasem gorsze rzeczy. Zastanawiał się nad swoją pierwszą reakcją i zorientował się, że zaczynał sobie robić wyrzuty sumienia za to, że tak bardzo go poniosło.

Nie trwało to jednak dłużej niż sekundę, ponieważ po części nadal był zły. Dlaczego go po prostu nie zapytał? Cała ich rozmowa rozbrzmiała mu w głowie, cicha ostentacja Sherlocka, jego własne krzyki.

Czy naprawdę trzeba było wrzeszczeć, pobić go? John nie potrafił stwierdzić co przeważało, z jednej strony odczuwał pewien niepokój, ale jednocześnie jednak chciał go dotykać gdzie popadło.

Ugryzł się w język za tą myśl rozchylając wargi wzdychając z ulgą.

_Tak, dzięki Bogu chciał go tylko pobić._

Mógł zareagować znacznie gorzej, ale uspokoiło go wspomnienie ataku na towarzysza. Ostatecznie połknął środki odurzające i dobrze, że zachował się w taki a nie _inny _sposób. Doprawdy, dobrze się stało, powtórzył sobie ignorując uczucie goryczy w gardle. To nie miało absolutnie żadnego sensu. Nie miał go również rosnący w jego piersi ciężar, który utrudniał mu oddychanie. Może był jeszcze pod wpływem tabletki? Tak, właśnie tak było. Nie potrafił znaleźć innego sensownego powodu, który by wyjaśniał to uczucie zawodu. Wziął głęboki oddech czując posmak tego, co pozostawiały po sobie te obrazy. Twarz Sherlocka parę centymetrów od jego własnej, obnażona szyja kiedy pociągnął go do przodu za kołnierz koszuli, ciemne kosmyki na powierzchni podłogi kiedy go przewrócił. Zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpiecznego ciągu, który prowadził jego myśli, ale zignorował swoje własne ostrzeżenia.

Chciał wyjaśnić sytuację, zrozumieć jak sprawa wygląda naprawdę. Miał już dość udawania, że jego serce nie zamiera za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock wchodzi do pokoju ubrany tylko w prześcieradło lub jeden ze swoich szlafroków, nie potrafił już być zły na siebie za tą chęć objęcia detektywa za każdym razem gdy ten się zbliżał. Zmarszczył czoło myśląc, że może to był właśnie powód zachowania jego współlokatora. Może to była przyczyna, dla której dał mu ta pigułkę. Chciał postawić go przed dowodem. Wiedział, że były takie momenty, w których John nie potrafił się powstrzymać od obserwowania go, oczarowany jego sposobem mówienia, wiedział, że przyśpiesza mu tętno gdy ramię w ramię czekali w ukryciu w czasie jednej ze spraw. Był świadom ciepła, które ogrzewało mu serce podczas wszystkich tych wieczorów, kiedy siedzieli razem na kanapie, oraz tych rzadkich momentów, kiedy pozwalał sobie podziwiać piękno jego szczególnej twarzy, wyraźnych kości policzkowych, mocno zarysowanych warg i jasnych oczu, momentów, które powodowały poczucie winy. Oczywiście zdawał sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę. John przetarł oczy potrząsając głową. Nie, tu nie było nic do rozumienia. Całkiem naturalną była chęć przytulenia go od czasu do czasu: był jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

W końcu nie było nic złego w obserwowaniu go czy podziwianiu. To nic nie znaczyło. John nie robił nic poza darzeniem go przyjaźnią i jeśli przez moment faktycznie był nim zauroczony, to przez ten cholerny eksperyment. _Sprawa zamknięta doktorze Watson, nie trzeba już więcej kombinować._

Koledzy, współlokatorzy, przyjaciele. Przywiązanie, przyjaźń, uczucie. Nic więcej, a już na pewno nie pożądanie, na pewno nie _kochankowie_.

Wzdrygnął się na samo pojawienie się tego słowa w jego umyśle. Wielkie nieba, o czym on myślał? Nie był gejem. Nigdy nim nie był. Mógł kiedyś spróbować, w wojsku, ale to było zupełnie coś innego. Pocałunek z czystej ciekawości. Bez żadnego przywiązania czy zainteresowania. Zadrżał. Jak do diabła skończył na rozmyślaniach o czymś takim? Nie był gejem, wcale. W żaden sposób nie był zainteresowany mężczyznami.

_Przestań byś śmieszny, natychmiast, _nakazał sobie. W każdym razie nie miał już czasu by dalej błądzić myślami po swoich wnioskach, ponieważ zobaczył, że promień światła na ścianie powiększył się, a potem zniknął kiedy wysoka postać Sherlocka przekroczyła próg wchodząc do pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i położył coś na nocnym stoliku na prawo od Johna. Ten odwrócił się by zobaczyć co: kubek, z którego powoli unosił się lekki słup pary roznoszący owocowy zapach.

„Herbata." Głos Sherlocka przerwał ciszę, niski i nieco schrypnięty po tym, jak detektyw podniósł głos na właścicielkę mieszkania. John spojrzał na niego pytająco: w ciągu trzech lat koegzystencji jego współlokator nigdy nie zaparzył herbaty, to on się nią zajmował. Sherlock zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, wziął do ręki kubek i podał mu go.

„Pij."

John podniósł się opierając plecy o zagłówek łóżka i wziął kubek do rąk. Starał się zignorować kontakt swoich palców z palcami przyjaciela, łapiąc echa swoich właśnie zakończonych rozważań.

Ciepło z kubka natychmiast rozeszło się po jego palcach i instynktownie zbliżył go do twarzy. Podsunął go sobie pod nos wdychając zapach, który był trochę inny niż zwykle. Cytrusy?

„Nie dorzuciłem tu żadnego narkotyku, możesz pić." John znowu na niego spojrzał. Nawet nie wziął pod uwagę takiej możliwości, gdyby Sherlock nie podsunął mu tej myśli. Rozbawiło go, że ten przejął się na tyle by go uspokoić. Uznał to oczywiście za przeprosiny w stylu Holmes'a. Uśmiechnął się, podmuchał bursztynowy płyn i wypił łyk. Był przepyszny i w odpowiedniej temperaturze.

„Oficjalnie od dzisiaj obowiązek parzenia herbaty należy do ciebie." Uśmiechnął się w oczekiwaniu na szorstką odpowiedź lub żart. Nie nadeszły. Obejrzał się na Sherlocka, który go obserwował. Był poważny, zasępiony. Łatwo było zrozumieć, że bardzo intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

„O czym myślisz?" John odstawił kubek na nocny stolik zwracając całą swoją uwagę na Sherlocka. Ten nadal stał jakby był tam tylko mimochodem, ale zaraz usiadł na łóżku obok jego nóg. John przesunął je na bok zaniepokojony zbytnią bliskością.

_Nie bądź śmieszny, zawsze jesteście blisko, _zauważył znowu przemądrzały głosik.

„Straciłeś przytomność, John." Medyk przełknął ślinę na dźwięk tego głosu, który z troską wymówił jego imię, i który zamilkł jeszcze zanim zdołał wysłowić się bardziej precyzyjnie, tak jakby nastręczało to zbyt wiele trudności. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Sherlock wstanie i sobie pójdzie. Jednak nie zrobił tego nadal wpatrując się w niego dociekliwym wzrokiem.

„Rzuciłeś się na mnie, szarpnąłeś mnie za koszulę." John odwrócił wzrok.

„A potem zemdlałeś." Sherlock zrobił pauzę obserwując jego reakcję. Pamiętał doskonale, pamiętał wszystko. Przynajmniej jeden pozytywny znak.

„Mówiłem ci, żebyś się tak nie denerwował." Podsumował wstając. John odwrócił się do niego marszcząc czoło.

„Co proszę?" Powiedział podnosząc nieco głos. „Nawet nie zamierzasz się wytłumaczyć?"

Sherlock spojrzał na niego pytająco.

„Herbata…" Powiedział tylko, jakby było to usprawiedliwienie bardziej niż wystarczające.

„Mam gdzieś czy mi przyniesiesz herbatę czy nie, skoro za chwilę mi mówisz, że ja zawsze za wszystko ponoszę winę!"

Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony, jakby nie wziął pod uwagę tego typu reakcji. Jednak wyraz zdziwienia nie trwał dłużej niż ułamek sekundy, ponieważ w tym samym momencie zaczął kłaść się na łóżko. John podskoczył w miejscu cofając się na posłaniu.

„Sherlock, co ty wyprawiasz?"

Ten ograniczył się do rozprostowania nóg, zwrócił się w jego kierunku i chwycił go za ramię. John go odsunął chcąc się od niego uwolnić.

„Sherlock, zostaw mnie."

„John." Szarpnął go zmuszając by się do niego odwrócił. „Myślę, że to nie powód by się znowu denerwować."

„Więc zejdź z tego łóżka!" Po chwili przypomniał sobie o swoim położeniu i się poprawił. „W zasadzie to nie, zostań. Ja sobie pójdę." Zaczął się oddalać, ale Sherlock tylko wzmocnił uścisk. „Sherlock." Jego głos był znacznie mniej zdecydowany niż by sobie tego życzył. Sherlock pochylił się do przodu, zwolnił uścisk i otoczył go ramionami. John nie protestował. Miał taki zamiar, ale nie ruszył się pozwalając sobie spędzić chwilę w tej pozycji. Poza tym nie ma nic złego w przytuleniu przyjaciela. Tak rzadko się to między nimi zdarzało, że Jon zdecydował się nacieszyć tą krótką chwilą.

Wzdychając poczuł ten sam zapach szamponu i perfum, którymi była nasączona poduszka, ale wdychany prosto ze źródła był o wiele bardziej wyrazisty. Opuścił ramiona i umieścił niezdarnie dookoła tułowia Sherlocka poklepując go parę razy po plecach. Pozwolił by upłynęło parę sekund, na własnej klatce piersiowej poczuł jego regularne bicie serca, po czym rozkazał sobie otrząsnąć się z tej zażyłości, która powstała kiedy poczuł jak ciepło ich ciał zaczyna się ze sobą łączyć. Rozluźnił uścisk i zaczął się odsuwać, ale detektyw ścisnął go jeszcze mocniej nieznacznie unosząc twarz.

_Co on robi? Dlaczego nie chce mnie zostawić w spokoju? Co kombinuje tym raz… och._

Głosik uciszył się natychmiast, gdy poczuł usta Sherlocka muskające skórę jego szyi. Detektyw obrócił głowę, teraz położoną na ramieniu przyjaciela i zaczął pocierać nosem o jego żuchwę. John leżał jak sparaliżowany z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

„Sherlock…" Zdziwił się jak bardzo jego głos się obniżył i musiał odchrząknąć by móc kontynuować. Przytulanie. Zwykłe przytulanie a on już czuł suchość w gardle, w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nagle za gorąco.

„Sherlock, co ty wyprawiasz?" Tym razem desperacko starał się utrzymać spokój, nawet wtedy, gdy ten zluzował uścisk i zbliżył się do jego twarzy na tyle, że zostało między nimi zaledwie parę centymetrów przestrzeni.

„Przepraszam John." Sherlock go obserwował analizując następujące po sobie emocje, które pojawiały się na jego twarzy. W kolejności: zakłopotanie, wahanie, nerwowość.

_Więc tak. Jest zdziwiony i zdezorientowany przez to co właśnie usłyszał, naprawdę nie spodziewał się przeprosin. Przynajmniej nie tak bezpośrednich. Policzki nieco bardziej zarumienione niż zwykle, usta rozchylone, dłonie spocone. Wzięty z zaskoczenia, zaniepokojony bliskością i moimi słowami. Musi się zastanowić nad tym jak zareagować. Teraz. Nigdy sam nie zdoła się z tym pogodzić, nigdy tego nie zaakceptuje jeśli nie stanie naprzeciw niezaprzeczalnemu dowodowi. Zdecydowanie nadeszła pora by skończyć tą zabawę. Albo lepiej, zacząć ją na poważnie._

Sherlock uśmiechnął się zadowolony z własnych wniosków. Przysunął się do przodu likwidując tą niepotrzebną i irytującą przestrzeń. Przyłożył swoje usta do ust Johna, jeszcze ciepłych od gorącej herbaty. Poczuł jak John zadrżał i napotkał jego oczy. Widział szok zmieszany z przerażeniem, gdy John go odepchnął.

„Zwariowałeś?" Krzyknął, nie ruszając się jednak z łóżka. Nie potrafiłby, był pewien, że nie mógłby utrzymać się na nogach w tym momencie. Odwrócił głowę i jego serce znowu podeszło mu do gardła jakby miało zaraz eksplodować.

„To przez to co mi dałeś, tak?" Naskoczył na niego starając się zwalczyć impuls, by znowu mu przyłożyć i zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten uśmieszek.

„Przykro mi, że muszę cię rozczarować, ale już nie jestem pod wpływem twoich narkotyków, a więc wybij sobie z głowy cokolwiek w niej utknęło i nie waż się więcej r-„

„Nie bądź śmieszny." Sherlock przerwał jego wybuch gniewu, bezbarwny ton głosu doskonale współgrał z jego poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

„Eksperyment nie ma z tym nic wspólnego." John już chciał się podnieść, ale Sherlock ciągnął dalej.

„Nie muszę ci podawać żadnych narkotyków, ponieważ już i tak ci się podobam." Medyk znowu się do niego odwrócił, niepewny. Otworzył usta chcąc go zwyzywać, nakrzyczeć, zaprotestować, bronić się. Powiedzieć coś, _cokolwiek, _choćby zwykłe „Nie jestem gejem!"

Nie powiedział nic. Pozostał z otwartymi ustami gapiąc się na Sherlocka, który posłał mu porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Wiedział, wiedział wszystko. Wiedział rzeczy, których nawet John nie potrafił pojąć, on wiedział i teraz wszystko z siebie wyrzucał. I ewidentnie potrafił wyczytać co w tym momencie myślał, ponieważ jego uśmiech zniknął zastąpiony obawą. Podniósł dłoń i dotknął jego policzka, ale John się odsunął. Nie wiedział co robić. Chciał go uderzyć, chciał się znowu wkurzyć, pójść sobie trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Wyjść z domu, odreagować, może uciec na drinka do jakiegoś pubu. Ale co potem? Co by rozwiązał w ten sposób? Po powrocie do domu Sherlock nadal by tam był i czekał na niego, a on i tak by musiał z nim pogadać, stawić czoła problemowi. Tak naprawdę nie chciał odejść ani uciekać od tej sytuacji. Uciekać od życia, od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, człowieka, który uratował go od samotności i siebie samego.

_Nie. _Pomimo wielu wewnętrznych sprzeczności, w jednym punkcie wszystkie się zgadzały. Nie potrafił się zebrać w sobie i stąd odejść, odejść od Sherlocka, nigdy nie będzie w stanie. Przełknął ślinę rozumiejąc, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Co było bardziej niż straszne, przerażało go to. Musiał sobie odpuścić, zburzyć cała swoje wewnętrzne mury obronne, wyznać swoje uczucia Sherlockowi i, przede wszystkim, sobie. Dać się ponieść, obnażyć siebie, zaakceptować wszystko czym był i co czuł. To był przerażające. Ale myśl o utracie Sherlocka była nie do zniesienia.

„John." Sherlock przerwał jego rozmyślania głosem słabym, niezdecydowanym, zmartwionym.

_Nie, jest coś jeszcze, _stwierdził doktor. _Strach. _John doznał oświecenia, w końcu wszystko rozumiejąc, nie cierpiał się za to, że tak długo mu to zajęło. _Jasne że i on się boi, to oczywiste. Ale jest tutaj. Zawsze wszystko robił sam, był niepokonany, nikogo nie potrzebował. Uczucia były dla niego niczym innym niż przeszkodą, tak więc radził sobie bez nich. Ale potem wszystko się zmieniło i teraz jest tutaj, ignorując wszystkie swoje zasady i skłonności. Rezygnuje ze swoich racji i logiki by ukazać się obnażonym i rozbrojonym przez ciebie. A ty go właśnie odrzuciłeś po tym, jak cię pocałował._

Sherlock przygryzł wargę opuszczając głowę. John nic nie mówił i już nie był taki pewien czy może kontynuować. Może wszystko pomylił, może, pozwalając by uczucia wpłynęły na niego, stracił jasność umysłu i umiejętność obserwacji i wszystko pokręcił. Potrząsnął głową oddalając się od niego. Nie wiedział jak się wytłumaczyć.

„John, ja nie wiem… to znaczy…"

John zatrzymał go podnosząc palcem jego podbródek. Sherlock nie miał czasu na zanalizowanie jego wyrazu twarzy czy na przewidzenie czegokolwiek, ponieważ doktor pochylił się nad nim znowu łącząc ich usta. Obydwoje znieruchomieli na chwilę patrząc jeden drugiemu głęboko w oczy. Następnie John poczuł na swoich wargach, że usta przyjaciela wyginają się w uśmiechu i położył mu jedną dłoń na karku przyciągając go mocniej do siebie. Sherlock rozchylił wargi przekrzywiając głowę w bok i przysunął się bliżej ust doktora, który musnął koniuszkiem języka jego dolna wargę. Sherlock wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk czując, jak przedziera się przez jego usta, dźwięk, który zaraz został uwięziony w ustach Johna. Lekarz zaczął go smakować przesuwając się powoli dalej by odkryć jego podniebienie, a następnie zderzyć z jego językiem, na co Sherlock zareagował z entuzjazmem odwzajemniając pocałunek. John zanurzył dłonie w ciemnych lokach okręcając kosmyki wokół palców i przygryzł jego wargę. Sherlock oderwał się posyłając mu prowokacyjny i rozbawiony uśmiech. Położył dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy trzymając ją, kiedy pochylił się by pocałować go w szyję. John czuł jak te usta przesuwają się w stronę obojczyka, skąd Sherlock zaczął podążać w górę, aż dotarł do podstawy ucha. Chwycił zębami płatek ucha drażniąc go, przy czym John starał się nie wydawać z siebie zbyt żenujących dźwięków. Chciał w jakiś sposób odwzajemnić te pieszczoty, ale Sherlock, który właśnie odciągnął do tyłu jego głowę kąsając obnażoną skórę, był zbyt rozbrajający. John westchnął naciskając mocniej na jego kark by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Nie chciał pozwolić mu odejść: za późno już było na myślenie, teraz chciał wyciągnąć z tej chwili najwięcej jak to było możliwe.

Sherlock znowu się odsunął, obserwując go. John odwzajemnił spojrzenie nie mogąc się powstrzymać od oblizania warg, gdy Sherlock przygryzł własne.

„Johnie Watson, naprawdę jesteś dziwny." Orzekł, usta wykrzywiły mu się w lekkim uśmiechu. Kiedy John posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, kontynuował głosem jeszcze niższym niż normalnie. _Jest porażająco uwodzicielski, _pomyślał doktor.

„Faszeruję cię afrodyzjakami i chcesz mnie pobić." Sherlock nagle zbliżył się popychając go do tyłu na posłanie, siadł na nim okrakiem i przycisnął dłoń do jego piersi. Twarz jaśniała mu z satysfakcji, kiedy John rozchylił usta wzdychając.

„Ledwo cię dotknąłem i spójrz na siebie." W innym momencie uznałby to stwierdzenie za obrazę, kpinę nawet. Ale głos Sherlocka przepełniony był zachwytem i pożądaniem, a John widział sposób, w jaki jego oczy rozświetlały się, kiedy na niego patrzał.

„E tam, wydaje mi się, że ty jesteś znacznie silniejszym narkotykiem." Tylko tych parę słów wymagało od niego dużego wysiłku, głos zaczął mu całkiem zanikać. Pchnął biodra w kierunku Sherlocka ocierając swoją rosnącą erekcję o jego ciało, a kiedy ten jęknął, wzięty z zaskoczenia, John myślał, że straci rozum. Sherlock wydawał się już zdominowany, a niepewny sposób, w jaki patrzał na Johna pobudził doktora do przejęcia kontroli nad sytuacją. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i jedną ręką chwycił plecy Sherlocka, który pochylił się znowu nad jego twarzą całując jego policzki, nos, usta.

John znowu uniósł miednicę i kiedy wyczuł, że Sherlock stara się powstrzymać jęk, powtórzył ruch, jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Mógł poczuć jego ciało, ale nie potrafił już znieść dzielącej ich warstwy ubrań. Najwyraźniej przeszkadzało to również Sherlockowi, bo spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym oboje podnieśli się i detektyw szybko zdjął mu spodnie i bieliznę, a następnie sam uwolnił się z własnych ubrań. John zaśmiał się nerwowo z zawstydzenia, co świadczyło o lekkiej niezdarności, ale Sherlock go uciszył wznawiając zabawę z jego językiem. Zaczęli znowu ocierać się o siebie, ciało o ciało, aż John, zwyciężony niecierpliwością, opuścił rękę i zaczął pieścić genitalia Sherlocka. Widział jak ten odrzucił głowę do tyłu wypuszczając przez otwarte usta wyjątkowy i ochrypły jęk, kiedy John wziął go do ręki. Powoli ruszył dłonią w dół aż do samej podstawy słodko uciskając. Zatrzymał się by chwilę go podziwiać. Nie potrafił tego ogarnąć, ta anielska twarz zroszona potem, ten błyskotliwy umysł teraz zamglony i otępiały przez rozpalone przez niego zmysły. On był tego przyczyną. Sherlock wycofał się by zaraz wykonać pchnięcie do przodu w jego dłoń, poganiając go by nią znowu ruszył. Jednakże ten ruch, to szczególne pchnięcie biodrami, ta niema prośba była zbyt pobudzająca.

„Zrób to jeszcze raz." Rozkazał słabo. Patrzył jak Sherlock znowu rusza się do tyłu i do przodu ocierając swoją erekcję o zamkniętą pieść Johna. Obserwowanie go jak to robi było niesamowite. John stwierdził, że nie będzie robił nic prócz patrzenia na niego.

„Proszę cię, kontynuuj." Powiedział ledwie słyszalnie, na co detektyw powoli potrzasnął głową. Podniósł ją opierając koniec nosa o nos Johna i uśmiechnął się.

„Nie w pojedynkę." Wytłumaczył i John poczuł niepewny uchwyt głaszczący jego własną erekcję.

Wymamrotał cos niezrozumiałego, co Sherlock uznał za przekleństwo z przyjemności, ruszając palcem wskazującym po koniuszku jego penisa. Jęcząc John przygryzł zębami wargę. Sherlock zbliżył ich ręce i po raz kolejny popchnął biodrami do przodu.

„Razem." Dodał, a John otworzył błyszczące oczy. Chciał na niego patrzeć, chciał zapamiętać wszystko, zapach, odczucia i obrazy. Otworzył dłoń by zaraz zamknąć ją dookoła ich obu erekcji i lekko nią poruszył. Obaj stęknęli w reakcji na ocieranie się ich obu ciał, a ich ręce, które rytmicznie się ruszyły, stopniowo zwiększały tempo. Sherlock nadal go całował pozwalając by usta wypełniły się jego własnymi westchnieniami, gryzł go i lizał. John opuścił wolną rękę wodząc nią pod koszulą detektywa przeklinając w duchu, że mu jej nie zdął. Przesunął palce do góry wzdłuż kręgosłupa, za co Sherlock wynagrodził go wzmacniając uścisk i przenosząc drugą dłoń niżej by zacząć masować jego jądra.

„Och mój Boże, Sherlock…" Szepnął John przyspieszając ruchy dłoni, czując napinające się mięśnie i rosnącą przyjemność. Nie przestając, Sherlock pochylił się i zaczął kąsać jego szyję. Zaczął wydawać z siebie zduszone i niezrozumiałe dźwięki, które dopiero po dłuższym czasie John zdołał zidentyfikować jak własne imię.

_O wielkie nieba, on cie woła. Woła twoje imię._

Tego było już zdecydowanie za dużo. John wbił paznokcie w spocone plecy Sherlocka, kompletnie zalany tysiącem doznań, których dostarczały mu jego ręce, usta i ten głos. Nagle wszystkie myśli zniknęły z jego głowy, która została zalana czystą przyjemnością i gdy osiągnął orgazm przesunął ręką po plecach Sherlocka drapiąc skórę aż do pośladków. Sherlock wrzasnął w reakcji, szybko notując w pamięci żeby poprosić Johna by drapał go częściej, a potem odpuścił sobie wszelkie rozsądne myśli i poruszył jeszcze parę razy dłonią złączoną z dłonią Johna.

Doszedł zaraz po nim krzycząc jego imię niczym się nie przejmując. Oparł głowę na jego ramieniu starając się uspokoić oddech, usłyszał, że i John robił to samo, w międzyczasie przenosząc dłoń z jego pleców łagodnie głaszcząc jego włosy by go uspokoić. _Mimo, że on bardziej potrzebuje się wyciszyć, _powiedział sobie Sherlock i uśmiechnął się do wilgotnej skóry we wgłębieniu pomiędzy jego szyją a ramieniem.

John zluzował uścisk między ich ciałami i wziął jego dłoń splatając ich palce, brudne, lepkie, ale absolutnie perfekcyjne w tym stanie. Uśmiechając się odsunął włosy z czoła Sherlocka i zmusił go by na niego spojrzał. Nadal dysząc złożył pocałunek na jego ustach. Patrzyli na siebie jeszcze dłuższą chwilę wpatrując się błyszczącymi źrenicami jeden w drugiego, niebieski w błękit, po czym razem wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Koniec końców była to jedyna rzecz jaką mogli zrobić. Śmiać się z tych wszystkich idiotycznych szopek, które odstawiali, z negacji, z uporu. Śmiać się z ich własnej głupoty i całego czasu, który stracili, jeden onieśmielony drugim i viceversa, z ciągłej gonitwy i ucieczki. Ale przede wszystkim śmiać się z myśli o przyszłości, ponieważ tak, teraz mieli mnóstwo czasu do nadrobienia zaległości. Ponieważ jedyną przeszkodą zdolną zatrzymać Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona kiedy byli razem, byli oni sami, ich strach.

A teraz strach już nie istniał.

* * *

**KOŃCOWE uwagi od autorki:** Wybaczcie mi, obiecuję, że przestane wam przeszkadzać. Chciałam przeprosić za ewentualne błędy/okropności, lub jeśli ten rozdział jest gorszy od dwóch poprzednich, ale – jak zauważyliście w czasie czytania – to opowiadanie nie było czytane przez betareader'a. I jeśli zapytanie (nie, Ashley, nikogo to nie obchodzi), „To dlaczego nie wspomniałaś, że nie masz betareader'a?" No właśnie, Ash, dlaczego? Nie wiem.

W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie wam się podobało i będę wam uwielbiać już na zawsze jeśli mi napiszecie co o nim myślicie!

Adieu.


End file.
